


Be Glad You're Not Hotel Management

by GammaCapNashira



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, come get yall juice, im sorry this is a lot, its all a ploy to shove six dicks in ethan, sdfhnishdbfijhsdbfhjdbsfhbsdfijnsdjnmfosdjnmf, the title is a joke and is not referenced at all in the fic, theres so little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCapNashira/pseuds/GammaCapNashira
Summary: This is a pwp where my friends and i conspired to finagle ethan into a gangbang. this doesnt deserve a real summary because there's nothing to summarize sorry ethan gets fucked by six dudes and then mark in a hotel. thats it thats the fic, i hope yall enjoy
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, ethan nestor/several men
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Be Glad You're Not Hotel Management

Ethan sometimes thought about how surreal dating Mark was. Aside from the random items scattered haphazardly around the house and a room of forgotten props and the sheer fact he was dating  _ the Markiplier _ Ethan thought about how unbelievably chill Mark was with his kinks. Mark had some of his own, but this particular fantasy Ethan was hesitant to bring up with his boyfriend. After all, it was one thing to be into “wires hanging upside-down sex” and another to want five or six guys (that you didn’t necessarily need to know) to rail you in a hotel room.

It took a lot of prep, even before they got to the sex part. Ethan and Mark together decided to join in on a fetish club not far from LA, a rather small one which was mostly workshops and a few parties and a small showfloor. Ethan particularly liked this one because they made sure that everyone had been tested as part of the booking process and they had a good reputation for anonymity.

To reduce the risk of being noticed Mark and Ethan agreed to only go for the night and not the actual convention. Mark had joked that this way neither of them had to see someone in a hotdog eating mask. Ethan had laughed at that.

“Do I look alright?” Ethan asked, floofing his hair in the mirror again.

Mark looked up from his phone. He didn’t seem as concerned about his appearance, but Ethan didn’t think much of it since A) Mark already looked perfect and B) he wasn’t the main focus tonight.

“You look great Eth,” Mark said comfortingly.

“Is my outfit okay?” Ethan asked. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt patterned like bowling alley carpet.

“I don’t think they’ll be too concerned about your clothes,” Mark said, standing up and crossing their hotel room to wrap his arms around his worrying boyfriend. Mark pressed a kiss to Ethan’s neck and smiled.

“But yes. You look great. Button downs really suit you.” Ethan yelped as Mark pinched his ass. Mark smirked and added, “And these jeans make your butt look good.”

“I know,” Ethan said, pressing his own hands over Mark’s. “But I think you just like my ass.”

“You got me there,” Mark hummed. Then he straightened up, “Okay. We should get going so we’re not late.”

Ethan gave his hair another quick toss and started after Mark. Walking through the hallway Ethan felt both anxious and excited. First off all because of the jewel plug nestled in his ass and the idea that everyone on this floor was here for the same reasons. And probably the events about to transpire in a few minutes.

Mark examined the silver numbers, counting until they reached the right one. It wasn’t hard to find partly because Ethan had the number practically inscribed onto his brain and partly because of the two do not disturb signs that the con had specified would be on the handle. Mark opened it for him and Ethan swallowed, stepping inside.

The room was a lot like theirs, but the bed was pushed up against the wall and there was a couch. The other guys were already there, and some of them were already getting started. Ethan stopped after passing the bathroom, at the end of the hallway. Mark had slid past him and gone to sit at the little hotel desk in the corner. Ethan felt a bit self conscious. Everyone was in some state of declothed other than him and Mark, and he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the muscular men. Then one of them stood up from the couch. He was older than Ethan, maybe a bit older than Mark, with a bit of grey in his hair and beard. He was in shape, but not overly muscular with a bit of a belly and broad shoulders. He was wearing jeans but no shirt, giving Ethan a full view of his clay brown chest and wiry silvering hair.

“Hey,” he said. His voice was quiet and rumbly, warm like honey. “I know we’re not supposed to say our names but mine’s Aaron. No need to tell me yours, I’m just an old bird with nothing to hide anymore,” Aaron added quickly, then, “Is this your first time?”

Ethan nodded, blushing. They probably thought he was some amature kid, which to be honest he sort of was.

“No worries,” Aaron said, smiling. It was warm and comforting. “I used to bottom at these, but the years haven’t been so kind to my back y’know.” He flashed a smile and Ethan smiled back, genuinely. “We’ll take care of you. If you need us to stop, the code’s “blackberry”. And if any of the guys make you feel uncomfortable let me know.”

Ethan nodded. Aaron nodded back and gave him a wink before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room. Ethan felt his heart, and his dick, swoop a bit at how easily Aaron had moved him.

“Hey boys!” he said to the room.

Ethan felt every eye turn to him. Most of them had already been watching him but two on the couch had been passionately making out and grinding and Aaron seemed to have gotten their attention.

“Found us something for tonight,” Aaron said, thrusting Ethan forward into the middle of the room, but keeping one of his hands firmly on Ethan’s shoulder. Mark was a bit bigger mass wise than Ethan even if they were the same height, but Aaron was taller and broader and his hand on Ethan’s shoulder felt massive.

“Lets see,” one man said, stepping forward. He was naked except for his unbuttoned blue collared shirt.

He started unbuttoning Ethan’s shirt and another man came up behind him, watching Ethan and the other two with curiosity. Aaron moved his hand to cup Ethan’s ass. Ethan let out a small squeak at the flurry of movement and hands.

“He’s got one hell of an ass,” Aaron said smugly, talking past Ethan like he wasn’t even there. “Get his fly when you’re done wouldja?”

The man in front of Ethan complied, giving up halfway down his shirt and tugging it roughly over his head. Ethan tried his best to help, raising his arms. From inside his half-unbuttoned shirt he heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped and then Aaron’s hand moved to his waistband and before Ethan could even squirm Aaron pulled down his jeans and underwear with one movement. Ethan tossed off the shirt with the help of some other pair of hands. The men were around Ethan now, all eyes on his naked body. Ethan barely suppressed the urge to cover his junk, which was starting to wake up to the situation.

“You weren’t kidding,” a voice said as a hand groped Ethan’s ass roughly, making him let out a breathy moan. The hand shifted and pulled his cheek out a bit, and Ethan felt his whole body flush red. “I bet he’s tight.”

There was a flurry of hands and Ethan was being lifted up and carried to the couch. He squirmed a bit, and yeah if his cock wasn’t hard before now that one of the guys had picked him up like he weighed nothing Ethan’s dick was definitely invested.

Ethan was draped over the edge of the bed, dropped into the lap of one of the other men. He was handsome, with a dark round face and curly black hair that almost covered his eyes. Ethan was a bit lost as to what he was supposed to do now but before he could say anything someone else was climbing on the bed.

“Here kitten,” the man from earlier, the one who took off his shirt, said. “Make yourself useful.”

Ethan felt a hand on his head, guiding him none-to-gently towards the man’s dick. Ethan gladly took it in his mouth, making sure to hold his thumb and suppress his gag reflex first. As Ethan settled in to getting his face fucked, the man under him ran his hands up and down Ethan’s sides, making Ethan shiver. There were hands on him elsewhere now too. He recognized the broad, warm hand on his tailbone as Aaron’s, it’s twin reaching between his cheeks to tug on the plug. Ethan moaned around the cock in his mouth as the plug was thrust into him a few times before being pulled out. The moan was echoed by the man above him.

“You gotta,” the man huffed to someone Ethan couldn’t see, “You gotta try this man. Like he was made for it.”

He pulled out with a wet noise and there was another dick in front of Ethan’s face. Lower, someone dipped into his prepped hole with their thumb. Ethan moaned and the man in front of him thrust in, making him choke a bit. A hand guided his wrist up to the other cock, still wet with Ethan’s spit.

“Here, this’ll make things easier,” Aaron said from behind Ethan.

Ethan couldn’t ask what was going on around the dick in his mouth but he made a surprised noise when he was suddenly lifted and his knees placed on the bed. Ethan felt the blunt head of someone’s cock pushing against his ass. The man fucking his face didn’t slow down at all as the other pushed into his hole. Ethan moaned at the fullness, his eyes screwed up as he tried to adjust.

“Holy shit,” the man behind him said, starting to piston his hips roughly against Ethan’s ass, his zipper rubbing against Ethan’s skin with every thrust, “You were right. I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Pain bloomed across his left asscheek as Ethan was guided to jerk off someone else with his hand. There was another, on the same side and Ethan keened around the dick in his mouth.

“I never would have thought,” one of them said with a little laugh, “He looks like such a slut.”

Ethan’s dick twitched at that and one of the boys seemed to notice.

“You like that slut?” someone said, jerking a hand in his hair.

Ethan moaned again, nodding as best he could. The hand held him steady as their dick was rammed down Ethan’s throat, forcing Ethan to swallow all of his cum.

“He’s really into the hair,” the man said, pulling out. Ethan coughed, trying to catch his breath. “Try that.”

Ethan felt the man behind him drive against his prostate finally, making him collapse against the man below him with a moan. He easily caught Ethan and kept him upright.

There was another fist in his hair, pulling him forward as someone else took the previous man’s place. The man behind Ethan gave a few more shallow thrusts before Ethan felt him cum, spilling hot into Ethan’s ass and making him moan again.

“Here I want a turn,” a voice Ethan recognized as Aaron’s said.

Ethan was lifted again, manhandled into Aaron’s lap at the headboard. He lowered Ethan easily onto his dick and Ethan let out a strangled cry as he hit his prostate on the way in. Aaron was big, a bit bigger than Mark even, and Ethan sobbed as he felt every inch dragging against his walls. Aaron moved Ethan easily up and down, half lifting half guiding as Ethan bounced on his dick. And then there were hands on his chest, in his hair, squeezing his hip. Ethan was coming with a shout, his orgasm breaking over him. But Aaron didn’t stop. And Ethan loved it. He opened his eyes again, not realizing he’d closed them, and past the strangers’ faces he could see Mark, still in the office chair. His hair had come down, falling across his face in thin wispy strands. Mark was still wearing his sweater and sweatpants with one sleeve rolled up and his pants pulled down just enough to free his cock, which he was stroking lazily. He was focused on Ethan. Ethan flushed, moaning as the cock inside him struck that spot again. Here he was. He was being fucked like a toy. He was being fucked and Mark was watching. Mark was watching and he was enjoying what he saw if the dusty blush across his face was anything to go by.

Ethan came three more times as the night went on. He didn’t know how much time passed, it was all just a blur as he was passed around. Ethan closed his eyes at some point and just let them guide him wherever they wanted him, letting himself be just a thing to be fucked. The second time Ethan found himself in someone’s lap, another dick pushing in alongside the first, and Ethan came on the spot. He didn’t stop, thrusting in roughly, chasing his own pleasure. Ethan was just there to help, to give. The third was when Aaron came inside him. Aaron hadn’t come the first time he fucked Ethan, but the second round he did. Ethan was face down on the bed with his ass in the air, Aaron pounding into him and shaking the bed. Finally he drove in fully to the hilt and filled Ethan even more, cum dripping out around Aaron’s dick and down Ethan’s balls. There was a few moans around them and Ethan felt something hot and wet streak down his shoulders and back. Aaron reached between them and jerked him off with long firm strokes. His thumb swiped over the head of Ethan’s dick and he came again, shooting onto the bed and adding to the mess.

Then he was empty. Ethan whined at the feeling, his hole clenching around nothing. And then there were soft hands in his hair, gentle familiar touches across his face.

“Earth to Ethan,” Mark said as Ethan blinked open his eyes.

He felt weight shifting and realized most of the guys had left or were gathering their stuff. Aaron flashed him a smile as he got off the bed.

“You did great kid,” Aaron said as he slipped on his shirt and gave Ethan a joking salute, “You’re a natural.”

As the door clicked closed Mark started to shift Ethan to get him off the bed.

“No wait Maaark,” Ethan whined.

“What’s up baby?” Mark asked.

“Want you,” Ethan mumbled into the mattress. His head was fuzzy but he knew one thing out of all of them. He wanted Mark’s dick in his ass. That was the only coherent thought in his head.

“We can cuddle when we get back to our room,” Mark tried to assure him.

“No Mark,” Ethan whined. He considered it a crime Mark wasn’t picking up on this and plowing him into the mattress. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asked. He was undoubtedly worried about Ethan, who had just been absolutely trashed by six men.

“I swear I’ll delete your channel if you don’t put your dick in my ass,” Ethan huffed into the bed.

“Alright alright,” Mark chuckled.

Ethan felt the mattress dip as Mark climbed up behind him. He could only imagine what he looked like, his hole open and dripping cum. Mark fished out his dick and stroked himself a few times to get back up to full mast before gathering some of the slick on his fingers, with a small wince, and spread it on his dick. He didn’t really need it, though. Ethan was totally fucked open, easily accommodating Mark’s length. Ethan whined under Mark, the pleasure and soreness and the gentle touches of Mark’s warm hands on his sides and hips.

“You’re so perfect,” Mark whispered, almost to himself as he pistoned his hips, “So beautiful.”

It was different when Mark said it. He said it with something approaching reverence as he thrust in and out of Ethan’s body, his hands ghosting across Ethan’s pale skin. The gentleness of his hands, his body draped over Ethan’s, perfectly melting together, the soft whispers of praise in Ethan’s ear, broke the dam. Ethan came for the fourth time, his whole body shaking with the effort. His hole clenched feebly around Mark’s dick, his whole body spent, and Mark clutched Ethan tight, adding his own cum to the mess inside Ethan’s ass

After a minute Mark pulled out, but kept a hand on Ethan’s back as he grabbed a blanket from the floor. Ethan let Mark wrap him up and carry him back to their room, stooping on his way out to make sure they got Ethan’s clothes.

Mark drew Ethan a bath, Ethan sitting on the toilet still wrapped in a hotel blanket. Mark helped his boyfriend into the bath and helped clean all the spit and cum off of Ethan gently, pressing soft kisses to Ethan’s cheek as he worked. Then they got him dried off and Mark fetched him some PJs. Ethan was still in headspace a little bit, feeling small and fragile and breakable. But Mark was gentle, gentle and solid and real as he guided Ethan to their king sized bed and helped him under the covers. Mark changed quickly and hopped into bed, spooning Ethan and holding him close.

“Thanks for doing this for me,” Ethan said softly.

“Are you kidding?” Mark chuckled, nuzzling into Ethan’s spiky damp hair. He smelled like citrus hotel soap and the floral lavender laundry detergent on his Soft Boi hoodie. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Want to come back next year?” Ethan mumbled, beginning to fall asleep.

“Absolutely,” Mark said, pulling Ethan closer. “I love you, Ethan.”

“I love you too Mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> my dad called me right as i was finishing the part where ethan cums from looking at mark and getting a very large cock shoved in his ass so im sorry if it sucks after that i had to convince my horny to come back. this might be my longest smut???? i hope yall like it this was a personal fantasy of mine. another one is stuck-in-a-wall/gloryholes so if that sounds fun drop me a comment and i might finagle it. i love you all; the comments fuel the horny and kudos feed the author. uwu


End file.
